Question: $\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{3 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{5 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{15}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{15}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {6}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{15}$